Mobile wireless communication systems include network devices that may rely on Global Positioning System (GPS) for position information. Position information may be used in a wide variety of applications, from assisting a user to a desired location within a mapping application, to guiding first responders to a location of an emergency in response to a 911 call. Depending upon the environment, a network device may not have a clear line of sight to a sufficient number of GPS satellites to compute a position accurately enough to locate the network device.